Itsuka no Kisetsu
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Before leaving Konohagakure, Sasuke makes Naruto promise that he'll wait for him. With that promise in mind, Naruto enters Akatsuki, and begins to pretend to be under their influence. The evils begin to contaminate him, as always. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Itsuka no Kisetsu **

**By: **_Obsessionist_ Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt-Comfort

**Anime: **Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, Hints of ZabuHaku

**Main Characters: **Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki

**Dedicated to: **'Hiki-chan', a favorite author for Obsessionist, who provides her inspiration.

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi

**Summary:** SasuNaru Before leaving Konohagakure, Sasuke makes Naruto promise that he'll wait for him. With that promise in mind, Naruto enters Akatsuki, and begins to pretend to be under their influence. The evils begin to contaminate him, as always. Post Time-Skip

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. There are some OC characters featured in this. And some humor.

**Inspired By: **"Five Kisses" by uh… forget. But its been inspired!

**--**

**Author Note****: **This Fanfic is a bit confusing. It was created when Obsessionist (a.k.a. ME) reviewed Whether We Are, and decided she wanted some sort of Post Time Skip Fanfic. And so, Itsuka no Kisetsu was born. It is, basically, about Naruto joining Akatsuki while pretending to be Kyuubi. He believes Sasuke will come save him, but even then, he finds the evil deeds he has to perform overcoming him. However, I need suggestions concerning the ending. Happy, or sad? Romantic or angsty?

This will most likely be four or five chapters long. Like most of my writing thingies.

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.1';;**

"_Wait for me…"_

_It was a simple demand, as the taller boy continued to press him up against the wall. His dark eyes looked into the smaller boy's, bringing about a reality. That he too felt, and needed someone with him. The smaller boy continued staring, unable to even choke out an answer. But the taller boy let his half lidded eyes come to a complete close, and he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the smaller boy's lips. It wasn't demanding; it was like sealing a deal. _

_He would have to wait. It was already too late to say no to him. The smaller boy looked at him with those bright blue eyes; they gave away his answer too clearly. The taller boy leaned into a kiss once more, this time letting his tongue into the cavern that seemed to be waiting for him. Wordlessly, both boys remained that way, till the taller one pulled away. The older one turned, and quickly left the building as he had come, leaving the smaller one behind._

_He placed a finger on his lips, unable to believe what he had brought upon himself. _

_--_

"_Wait for me…"_

He closed his eyes, swallowing the pill Tsunade had given him. He was prepared, both mentally and physically. If he wanted it to work, for Konohagakure to be safe from further assaults from Akatsuki, he had to put his life on the line. The organization would do anything for his help, and he was willing to put his name on the line to keep this place safe. _Anyways. The pill will eventually ware off…. Then she'll tell them all I was just being drugged so I would go to them, and eventually they would learn the location and find me. _

With a short grin, he let his eyes fall on Tsunade, before he felt that bottled rage opening up. With a scrambled snarl, his eyes changed to the deadly red color they were whenever he used the demon's chakra. Tsunade stepped away, fearfully. But he smiled; assuring her it was still him. For the time being, he could be near her as himself. "Naruto… be careful," she mumbled. He nodded, obediently. But he knew he would have to be careful. _I promised him I would wait for him. I will come back… I know that. _His thoughts were convincing enough.

With that, he slipped on the black turtleneck sweater, and pulled his black bag over his shoulders. A final smile at Tsunade, and then he walked over to her, punching her, as he was told. She was knocked out in seconds; partly because of his strength provided by Kyuubi, and her unfortunate willingness. It was a plan. He then placed the messy, scrambled letter on her desk, turning to leave from the window. As he opened it up, he felt the darkness stream down on his face. It was fitting, wasn't it? To leave at night, as he had too. _But we'll both come back. I know we will… I hope we do. _

--

He walked through the trees, his longer blond hair being blown at by the wind. He was calm for the moment being; if he acted at all nervous, they would know it wasn't the Kyuubi, but him. He was pretending to be a demon, so they would accept him as a member of their organization. _Who wouldn't want a demon with them? _With a confident smirk, he began adding redder chakra to his feet, rushing forward at a quicker pace. His heartbeat sped up, and his eyes narrowed. He was afraid of what he was doing. One false move and it backfired.

He had made a promise. And he had to keep both promises. _This is too complicated. _With a sigh, he let the wind guide his body. Going forward, whichever way it was. _What do I have to lose? _The thought was pretty ironic. He didn't have anything to lose. Maybe except that if he died, the whole world would be under Akatsuki's control. But that wasn't such a big concern. _Oh lord, I sound like Shikamaru. _With a short chuckle, he closed his eyes and let the peace take over his body.

"Kyuubi jinchuuriki… what are you doing here?"

He stopped, letting his eyes fall to the two Akatsuki members standing there. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. He didn't know how to react at first, till the bloody fox reminded him how it would act. Rude, unkind, evil, and careless of other's feelings. Naruto considered that to be typical asshole behavior. "My name is Kyuubi, twit," he spoke, in the Kyuubi's rougher voice. He was a bit off; no one could imitate the demon's voice. But the two seemed to believe it; Itachi had his eyes narrowed, and Kisame had his eyes widened.

He shifted his weight, from one foot to the other. With that, he let his eyes let off that feral smirk, and his lips curve up into that cold smirk. It was easy to imitate asshole behavior; his memory of Neji, always has that look. "The boy is dead. I need somewhere to stay till that village is off of my back," Naruto spoke, imitating the complete Kyuubi behavior, or what he thought it was (the fox would keep mumbling about how he made him sound like a wuss). Itachi nodded in understanding, before turning, motioning him to follow. Naruto knew this was a test. Whether he would follow him, taking someone else's orders. So with a frown, he stood there.

Itachi looked back, momentarily. "I don't take your orders, Uchiha," he snarled. He practically spat his last name. That must be what Kyuubi did, after all. _**I still sound like a wuss. **_He ignored the demon's voice and continued to stare expectantly. At his words, Itachi let out a soft sigh and pointed to the trees.

"That way…"

With that, Naruto rushed forward, running past the two with quicker speed. No one could stand up to his awesome speed, well, Kyuubi's awesome speed. He knew he would have to get used to referring to himself as Kyuubi, and being an asshole full time. But the thought of one day fulfilling his promise to _Sasuke_ made him feel a lot more… calm.

--

Akatsuki had unknowingly lost both Kisame and Itachi.

Now, more than ever, members were grieving. Naruto, however, remained still, not showing any care for those he had grown close to. Because he knew who had killed Itachi; who else would? He was internally smiling, proud of Sasuke for his accomplishment. The Uchiha had done what he wanted, he had killed Itachi. _I know its you… and I'm still waiting. I always will be… _He was snapped out of his thoughts by Deidara, who had walked over and was now holding out a hand to him.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Be my friend?" the blond asked. Naruto wanted to take his hand, and tell him yes, he would be his friend. But he snorted contortedly, and turned his head from him. Hurting people was never his forte. But he had to pretend. Till Akatsuki fell. Till he knew it was all over.

After a good few moments, Deidara walked away, leaving Naruto to himself. He stood up, feeling extremely filthy for rejecting friendship. He wasn't meant to be so cold. But he had to be cold, and heartless. _Because you're like that too, Kyuubi. __**You got that part right. **_

--

He stood before both Shizune and Jiraiya, both of which had no idea he hadn't meant to betray them. They were clearly challenging him, thinking he was Kyuubi.

Akatsuki was right there too, they would know he was never himself if they found he wasn't attacking whole heartedly. _I can't… I can't stand it. _He let the dangerous chakra surround him once more, as his eyes grew redder, more evil. And then, he rushed at the two, attacking with full force. The whole time through, his inner self was crying. His heart was bleeding, and his soul was crying. But his mind pushed him forward, the demon inside of him ushering him to complete the evil deed. And he reminded himself, as he struck Jiraiya in the heart, that he had made one promise.

"_Wait for me…"_

As he ran his claws through Shizune's chest, over and over.

"_Wait for me…"_

As he stood before the two bodies, no, corpses, of his once allies.

"_Wait for me…"_

He reminded himself of what a monster he had become. That this was just the beginning. No one could save him from the cruel fate he had to go through. Because he was one of them; not by choice, but by reasoning. He had to hurt his allies, he had to hut his friends and family. Because he would be protecting them that way too. He was being turned into a monster, but he would forever protect them.

_I'm still waiting for you… when will you come save me?_

--


	2. Chapter 2

--

**Authors Note: **Well, I was PMed by someone who wanted me to add more suspense to the story. - Kinda wierded me out. But yeah, I came up with a suspense in the story. I've added a few OC characters. Except, one of them isn't an OC character. You'll notice Naruto suspects someone from the start, though he never goes into detail. And soon, eventually soon, that someone ends up proving his suspicion right. It's actually a Canon Character who died long before the Time Skip. I won't give away who, but you'll figure out once you read it. I made it pretty obvious. Concerning Sasuke, I got suggestions from Depressionist, co-owner of this account, that he sounds too OOC. - I dunno if he sounds IC enough, but he probably isn't. I'd be disappointed if someone broke my promise and went off with a criminal organization.

Yeah. Ja!

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.2';;**

Naruto brought the raw meat to his lips, taking in the smell. He quickly wolfed it down, letting the demon savor the taste of fresh meat; human meat. He didn't know why he was forcing himself to swallow the stuff, especially when, once upon a time, it was a person, like him. But he unconsciously let it happen. He had little choice but to do what the demon would do. And Kyuubi ate humans. It was cannibalism, but for the time being, he wasn't a human. _I'm too tainted to be considered human. _

He heard a soft squeak from Tobi, who quickly hid himself under the table again. Naruto snarled at the orange masked man, before looking back at the rest of the human body he had captured. He had taken a limb and two arms from the villager that he had caught. Without even adding seasoning, or even cooking it, he ate it. Like he always did. The remaining Akatsuki members, Kakuzu, Tobi, and Pain, were afraid of is reckless behavior. After so many had died, he remained the same. Never caring, never even showing any remorse.

He was truly a monster.

Naruto could only go on because of his promise to Sasuke. The thought that he _would_ come and rescue him. But that was soon buried behind his head. _I'm not sure if he's coming. I just have to focus on being… a monster. _With a short sigh, he brought more of the chunky arm to his lips and began biting it off. Sometimes, when it became too unbearable, he let Kyuubi take over and eat all of it. The demon had a much bigger appetite, resulting in it going to hunt for more meat. Naruto would always remain unconscious, till it decided to back down and let him go back, or its time ran out.

That was what those pills were for. Limiting Kyuubi's chances of taking over Naruto's body, and making Naruto retain the Kyuubi's chakra by locking away his own. Tsunade was a smart woman. But he knew the next mission Pain gave them would involve killing her, because their numbers were slowly receding, and they suspected Tsunade was at fault for this.

He was going to be assigned to killing her, he knew that too.

--

"This is our… newest members. Azubaz Ukah, Soukka Izuro, Kanako Itsuke, and Kanako Hokuto."

The four before him were simple looking. Azubaz Ukah held very similar appearances to Haku; with the same soft skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair, and mist forehead protector. Naruto guessed they were related, somehow. Soukka Izuro reminded him, undoubtedly, of TenTen. His Chinese style robe and his light brown eyes gave off the TenTen-like appeal. Itsuke and Hokuto Kanako made him feel uneasy. Though both were clearly from Otogakure, they held similarities to the once him, and Sasuke. Hokuto would, every now and them, glare fiercely at Itsuke, who smirked back haughtily. It made Naruto feel like another person.

"_Wait for me…"_

Those words were banished from his mind. He didn't believe in that promise anymore.

"It is an honor to meet you, Kyuubi. You may call me Izuro," Izuro spoke. Naruto let a smirk haunt his face, a cold, asshole like smirk. As he did, he felt Ukah's gaze on him. "In an instance, one may change so much. Have you forgotten your precious people?" she spoke. The words made him tense up, but he remained cool on the outside. Hokuto came fumbling up first, grinning like a fool. _I used to do that too. __**You're me now. **_"Ohayo, Kyuubi! My name's Kanako Hokuto, but you can call me Hokuto. That over there is Itsuke-bastard, he's an asshole!" Hokuto exclaimed. His words earned him a smack on the back of the head, from Itsuke.

"_Wait for me…"_

He turned around, walking away instantly. He hated them all, these new recruits. They were too similar to the other him… the one that he had lost.

--

He stood before Tsunade, holding the rasengan in his free hand, the other remaining clutching her by the shirt. She stared up at him with fear, complete shock. She expected him not to follow through. But he had long since agreed that he had nothing to hold him back. Nothing to keep him as the innocent boy he once was. Her amber eyes remained on his, tears trailing down her face from the wounds he had inflicted.

It had begun as a mission, now it was him.

"N-Naruto, s-stop… y-you've d-done enough!"

He quickly let the rasengan hit her stomach, tearing it open with the power it held. She let out a scream, her blood gushing out of the deep wound. She was dead…

He let the remaining part of her fall, as his red eyes remained locked on her. Nothing was left of the Godaime Hokage. He didn't care; the emotions he felt had been sucked out. He had taken it so far, now he had lost all that was important to him. A sad smile filled his face, as he bent down and placed a hand on her right cheek. He looked down, for a moment, trying to summon the love he felt for her before. But it never came, it remained an empty hatred. _I can't feel love anymore. __**You're me now, of course you can't. **_He wanted to cry, cry for all that this simple mission had made him lose.

But the tears were gone too.

He turned around, walking out of the room with no regret. He had _enjoyed_ what he had done. He had enjoyed killing the woman he once considered his grandmother figure…

--

He still sat on his bed, staring out the window at the falling sun.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune should be up there, along with the rest of them. All of those good souls he had heartlessly murdered. He continued staring, with half lidded red eyes. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and let his body fall back on the bed. He had a stressful day. Some rest should do him good. He let sleep overcome him, willingly letting it consume his exhausted will.

In no time, he was asleep. The nightmares he had committed replaying, over and over. And yet he never felt anything.

--

"So, how did it go? Is the Akatsuki any stronger now that he's with them?"

Hokuto looked up at the man and gave a short nod. Itsuke, who was behind him, wrapped an arm around his brother's waist. What they had seen during their short time in Akatsuki had made Hokuto too afraid to step back. Both had been paid to do what they had; they were young prodigies with a special Kekkei Genkai, and the stranger had offered a lot of ryo.

"How is he..?"

"He eats human corpses, he kills people without caring, he killed one of his teammates, and he killed his own hokage."

The dark haired man showed surprise at Itsuke's words. Dirty business, as it was, Hokuto was certain this was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen. Why would a demon do that using an innocent boy's once body? He hated seeing that boy… eating, killing.

"Are you sure… it's the blond haired… moronic… boy?"

"He isn't the slightest bit moronic, Uchiha-san. He's a monster… heartless, cold, unforgiving," Itsuke replied. The man, known as Uchiha Sasuke, showed a bit more uneasiness at the words. "Naruto… you forgot my promise," he mumbled. Hokuto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is Naruto the name of the jinchuuriki? He was a lucky fella, to have such a nice village, and everything," he said. "If you require further assistance, we will be in Otogakure, at our residence. It was a pleasure doing business, Uchiha-san," Itsuke interrupted.

With that, both boys turned to leave.

--

Sasuke began racing down a narrow path, his black eyes narrowed in thought. Naruto was in Akatsuki. He had specifically told the boy to wait for him.

"_Wait for me…"_

Where had he gone wrong? Naruto had somehow… gone to join Akatsuki. Naruto had forgotten their coveted promise. _This has to be wrong… it can't be him. He would never hurt Tsunade, or even Jiraiya. I know him… _But he knew those two boys were right. They had seen this; Sasuke had even heard rumors from villagers. That a blond was going around eating humans, killing people. Doing Akatsuki's dirty work. _If it is him… I'll knock some sense into him. If it really is the demon… _That thought alone made his stomach stricken.

_He made a promise… he can't break it. _

Sasuke's speed quickened, as things around him began to become a blur. Though he was a lot quicker, the Akatsuki hideout could be anywhere. He had forgotten to ask the two boys where it was located. More importantly, he couldn't tell what Naruto's chakra was like. _I can only remember Naruto's chakra… not the Kyuubi's. _

He had only trusted a few people after his parents' death. He didn't trust anyone, except Naruto. He had even told the boy that he had to stay. Wait in Konohagakure till he came back. But somewhere, it had gone wrong. Naruto had gone to Akatsuki, for reasons Sasuke couldn't interpret. It hurt him to think that the one promise he looked forward to having fulfilled had been broken. And he still saw no reason for it. _You're so… unpredictable. Naruto…_

… _I won't let you break your promise. I'm taking you away from there…_

--

"Your next mission, Kyuubi, is to go after Yakushi Kabuto. Though he is no longer a threat, he may have Orochimaru's other half on him and that is a bad omen to anyone."

Naruto nodded, calmly. Pain was their leader, and he had been insecure ever since Itsuke and Hokuto had betrayed Akatsuki. The two boys seemed to be strange in the first place. Naruto was glad they were gone. He had enough reminders as it was. From the corner, Ukah always kept her still, unmoving face on. Somewhere to the left, Kakuzu and Izuro were playing shogun. And in one last corner, Tobi was waving at Kakuzu. He had no idea how Akatsuki was alive, but it was.

With a short smirk, he nodded. As always, Pain requested he pick a partner. With the added choice of; "if it suits you, of course." He never wanted a partner. If he had to perform dirty deeds, it was always alone. _Killing Kabuto might just be considered a personal deed, though. I've always loathed him, somewhat. _"Kyuubi-san, I would like to ask you. Have you seen the Great Naruto Bridge in Kirigakure?" Ukah suddenly interrupted. Naruto was a bit weary of her. Her resemblance to Haku, and her Kekkei Genkai, all made her formidable. She was exactly like Haku, personality and fighting wise. The personality part made Naruto feel uncomfortable. She would mention something or another at given moment, all of it somehow pertaining to Kirigakure.

"No… I haven't," he answered. She seemed to almost smile at the answer. "I would like to train with you for a while, Kyuubi-kun. Let us go outback… the open air makes me feel… freshened," she spoke. And Naruto noticed it, her voice sounded deeper. _Something isn't right… _

He followed Ukah outside, only to find Ukah hadn't even drawn her kunai. _There isn't something right. I don't want to be here. _"I've been meaning to tell you the truth, _Naruto-kun_, but I've been afraid you might not react properly," Ukah began. At the mention of his real name, Naruto's eyes widened. He hadn't even mentioned his name when he arrived here. How did Ukah know? _Unless… _

"You're right… I am Haku."

It all made sense. Knowing about his name, that similar personality, the face. It all made so much sense now. _H-how did he come to Akatsuki? _Already, he felt his resolve crumbling. He had to regain his composure again. There had to be a way. _I'm not Naruto… I'm Kyuubi. And… _ He smirked, momentarily. Of course, he could pretend he knew Haku, from when he had taken over Naruto's body. It was so simple, so easy.

"You, I remember you… when I took over the kid's body back in Kirigakure. It's a shame you're still alive," he spoke, smirking heartlessly. But it didn't phase Haku. The boy remained untouched, still. _This isn't right… _"I told you before, who are your precious people? You've hurt so many of them… yet there are some willing to pursue you to such great lengths," Haku spoke, calmly. "I am one of those people who believe in you. Zabuza-kun also believed in you… he wanted me to protect you." "I'm not Naruto. So don't get yourself into trouble you don't belong in," Naruto snarled. He didn't like this, at all. Why was he still alive?

Haku gave a smile. One of those: "I know something you think I don't know" smiles. "I will be heading back in. For your own knowledge, Kyuubi-san, there is a strong chance that the one who killed Itachi-san and Kisame-san is headed here," Haku replied. With that, the boy had walked back into the compound.

Naruto stood there, his eyes widened and shock dripping down his throat. He refused to believe that _he_ was coming. He was gone; that promise meant nothing to either of them. _He wouldn't even know if it's me. I'm Kyuubi… that promise doesn't exist. He can't be coming to save me…_

--


	3. Chapter 3

--

**Authors Note:** Hurray for Sasuke! Our hero finally manages to get to Naruto! So, how did you like the earlier suspense. Now for some comforting. Naru-chan really does need help. Oh, and keep voting for second pairing. I don't mind any pairings. Heck, I might even bring Zabuza back if anyone really wants it. And those two boys in the beginning of the last chapter, Hokuto and Itsuke Kanako, they're gay siblings. - I thought their relationship mirrored Itachi and Sasuke's relationship at the start, and that if Itachi hadn't done what he had, his relationship with Sasuke might grow into what Itsuke and Hokuto have. They're both gonna disappear for a while. I might bring them back, who knows. - That is why Obsessionist is the queen of overreacting! Cha!

Now, for some SasuNaru action! I'm no good with intimate scenes, so sorry if it's a bit rushed. - Depressy read this over for me, and she bursted out laughing. It was real embarrassing. But yeah. REVIEW.

Seriously, reviews make me WRITE more. And I promise, it won't be long before Naruto and Sasuke return to Konohagakure. I also need ideas for a joint fic with Depressy. It'll most likely be a SasuNaru, so… yeah.

--

**;;' C.h.a.p.t.e.r.0.3';;**

With a low growl, Sasuke kicked the brown haired man aside. His dark eyes narrowed, as the man coughed up blood.

Another dumb Akatsuki member. He hated that criminal organization with such a great passion. All he wanted, at the moment, was to crush every last one. But he also had to find Naruto. The moron could be anywhere. _Taking into account that it really is him… and not the demon. _He loathed the demon so much. It's dark personality, it made Naruto seem evil. Sasuke had to find him before it really, really happened.

With another growl, he punched the man, harder. The man let out a soft yelp, before finding himself held up by the collar of his cloak.

"Where the hell is the blond haired moron? Tell me, now," a frustrated Sasuke demanded. The man gave a curt nod, before pointing towards a tree. "H-he's pr-probably in his quarters… l-leaving tonight to kill Y-Yakushi K-Kabuto!" he exclaimed. With a light snarl, he dropped the man on the ground. He had gained his information; stop Naruto, and then keep him hidden somewhere till Akatsuki stopped giving chase. "It's useless to fight him, U-Uchiha-san. He's eaten human flesh, and I doubt he could care less whose it is," the man spoke, suddenly. "A-after all, Deidara was killed that same way."

A strange sort of sorrow crept up Sasuke. Naruto wasn't a murderer. So they couldn't accuse him of cannibalism either. He turned around, his sharingan eyes spinning dangerously.

"No one, ever, says that my _dobe_ eats people… no one at all…"

His kusanagi found its mark, leaving a bloody mess of the man who had spoken against the one who had made Sasuke his most precious promise.

--

Naruto straightened his cloak, adjusting the strap so it wouldn't choke him. Killing Kabuto was going to be easy. It was disposing the body that concerned him. He could always just throw it out, or force someone else to keep it. But those were risky ways. He needed a surefire way to hide that it was him who had done it. _I heard that some Otogakure nin are out searching for Akatsuki. If they know its me who did that to their 'leader'… _

He closed his eyes, solemnly giving it a thought over. As usual, he came up with only one solution. More breakfast tomorrow. It was unbearable to eat human flesh, so he let Kyuubi do the job for him. The demon normally stopped to 'politely' greet the others at the table. He had heard Tobi mumbling that he seemed more evil at mealtime than he was normally. _**I told you that you make me sound like a wuss. **_He considered the thought of eating Kabuto's body. It seemed so wrong, so perverse. He didn't want to do it. _**I'll do it for free. **_

"_Dobe_…"

He was startled. Jumping around, he let a clawed hand raise up in fear. He thought, for a moment, that it was a stray memory. But seeing the dark figure, dressed in a white yukata with ropes around the waist, and those familiar red eyes; he knew it _really was him_. He stared, unmoving. For a few moments, he prayed that the man would leave. But he knew why he was here.

_He wants me to keep my promise. But I didn't… I didn't wait._

Uchiha Sasuke, the one who had made him promise to wait, was standing there. He was staring at him, waiting for a response.

And all he could muster, in response, was a choked sob.

--

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto let out a sob. He saw the red eyes Naruto currently had on in place of his absolutely beautiful blue eyes. He knew, in a moment, that it was Naruto. Because only the idiot could sound afraid in a moment, but so confident. _He isn't the demon… I know it._

"Wh-why, b-bastard? Wh-why did you m-make me p-promise?"

He felt something unhealthy creep up his mind. Naruto was now crying, full force, trying to shield away the tears using his clawed hand. It didn't work; Sasuke could see everything in the dark. The boy shuddered, suddenly falling back onto his bed. Sasuke saw the blood all over his bed sheets, and the unusual amount of clawing everywhere. Something had gone terribly wrong. "Naruto…?" he asked. The boy looked up at him, with suddenly very tearful eyes.

"I-I'm s-such a m-monster… I-I'm… I-I k-killed everyone!"

--

"_N-Naruto, s-stop… y-you've d-done enough!"_

"_I told you before, who are your precious people? You've hurt so many of them… yet there are some willing to pursue you to such great lengths."_

"_Be my friend?"_

"_Naruto… be careful."_

"_Wait for me…"_

"I-I'm such a m-monster… I-I'm… I-I k-killed everyone1"

Sasuke blinked, momentarily, before he found Naruto jumping at him and embracing him tightly. He eased up, wrapping his arms around the weeping boy. They weren't even adults yet. But they were going through more than most adults would be going through. _Naruto_ was going through so much torture, some of which Sasuke knew too well. "Tell me… everything. So I can find a way to fulfill our promise," he whispered, comfortingly. Naruto cried into his shoulder, muffling the sobs using Sasuke's yukata fabric.

He held the boy close, not moving one bit. Because he remembered that once, he needed a shoulder to cry on too. And when no one offered it, he broke. He didn't want Naruto to break anymore. _Naruto…_

"I-I've become s-such a m-monster… I-I let i-it get t-to me," Naruto mumbled, into the fabric. "I-I broke o-our promise. I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Sasuke leant down, gently kissing the boy's forehead. "We'll leave… from here," he spoke. At his words, Naruto pulled away, staring up at him with those deadly red eyes. He wished there was the blue tint in those eyes again; they made him feel so happy. With a slight nod, Naruto looked back at his bed.

"I'm a sinner… how can I go with you?"

Sasuke walked over to him, gently placing his hand on Naruto's chin. His eyes bore closer to Naruto's, before a small smile filled his face. "We're both sinners… and you promised me. You said you would wait… so please wait," he mumbled. Naruto looked a bit surprised, as Sasuke claimed his lips in a soft, comforting kiss. Naruto remained still, for a few seconds, before kissing back, very gently. Sasuke pulled back, looking down at the face he had wanted to see for so long. It took him a moment to digest Naruto's changed appearance, but he took it in.

"Three days from now… I'll be waiting, and together _we_ will kill Akatsuki… and then we go to Konohagakure," Sasuke spoke. Naruto nodded, though stiffly. He was thinking something over. "And… I want you to get rid of the Kyuubi's appearance by then. I want to see _Uzumaki Naruto_," Sasuke continued. He placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, and turned to leave.

As he reached the window, he looked back. The blond seemed to be staring at him, probably thinking this was between a dream and reality. _You're keeping that promise… wait for me._

--

"_Wait for me…"_

He sat, uncharacteristically, calm at the table. Ukah was throwing him confused looks, and Pain was blinking over and over. Tobi was, still, hiding under the table, with Kakuzu eating his fish, calmly. They seemed to notice his disinterest in the human meat before him. _Kabuto's human meat. _He looked over at Kakuzu, throwing a nasty glare. _I can't eat this… I can't eat it._

"Go get me a bowl of… miso ramen. I am in the mood to try your… human food."

At his words, all of the Akatsuki seemed surprised. All but Ukah, Haku, who smiled at him with that unusual smile of his. Kakuzu stood up, rushing over to the kitchen to grab some ramen, fearing for his, useless, life. Already Naruto felt in control. Sasuke was coming back for him. He was going to be free of this, this unwanted life he had. _I'm going to be free, damn fox! __**Lucky brat. **_He let a content smile fill his insides, never appearing outside of him.

Soon, the ramen was before him, and he took a deep whiff of its scent. He loved it, he missed it. _Itadakimasu… Sasuke._

--

Naruto smiled at himself in the mirror, unsure why there was a sudden joy in his being. There was no way he could forget the sins he had committed here. But he could always try. He could try to have a new tomorrow, with Sasuke around for him. They could, together, forget their sins and return to the place they were born. _I can try. _For some reason, he knew this cold part of his life would never go away, though. He had broken human boundaries, travelled into the world of the demons. Eating humans, killing mercilessly. Forgetting the very foundation of his beliefs.

"I'm weak… I can't believe I let this happen," he mumbled. At his words, Kyuubi chuckled lightly. _**All humans are weak. **_He let a small smile graze his face. That was it; that was why it had happened. Humans have weaknesses. His weakness was that he wasn't able to control himself. He had let the demon inside of him control him, even when it didn't want to do anything. _I know my own flaw now. __**Correct it, dumb kid. **_He stared for a few moments, at his reflection. Though he resembled his demonic form, he was Naruto. He smiled softly. _I need to remove the pills affects. But Tsunade-baa didn't tell me how. _

The demon laughed bitterly. He wasn't intimidated, or anything, but hearing a demon was slightly scary.

_**Ever bothered to find out that there's a monster in you? **_He blinked, uncertainly. "What do you mean?" he asked. Inside, the demon laughed again. _**I'm tired of you using my chakra uselessly. I'm gonna go to sleep for a while, so my presence doesn't annoy you. **_He felt slight surprise and excitement in his stomach. _Stupid fox! _It laughed, loosely, before going back into the deeper abyss of its own mind. He stared for a few more moments, before reminding himself of the sins he had committed. Sasuke had probably atoned for his sins by killing Orochimaru and Itachi. Naruto killed Shizune, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. How could the village accept him back?

They wouldn't. He was already too lost in the swoon of evil to be accepted back into the good side. _I'm sorry Tsunade-baa. I shouldn't have gotten carried away… _For once, in so long…

… He could feel tears prickling his cheeks. He was finally crying, for things he had done wrong.

--

"'Good morning Kyuubi. I… we have Kabuto's remains here…"

Naruto once again, forced human flesh down his throat. The Kyuubi had been tired and didn't want to eat anything till afternoon. Naruto's breakfast was the one thing he wasn't looking forward to. The sight of that flesh, and the red blood, made him feel sick. He had seen people die, but he didn't picture ever eating them too. Now he was doing it, but it was a bit unusual. He was accustomed to the fleshy taste, the metallic scent.

Tobi was still shivering and hiding from Naruto.

"I'm finished… burn the corpse and release the ashes into a river," Naruto spoke. He remained calm, before receiving weary looks from everyone, but Haku. _He's still here… _"Kyuubi… I-I'll do it," Tobi suddenly interrupted. The man walked up to Kabuto's corpse, lifted it, and turned to leave. Naruto remained on his seat, letting his eyes travel over his bloodied cloak. He was always going to be stained with the blood of thousands. He vaguely remembered eating Tsunade's corpse, for his own enjoyment. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kabuto, Shizune… so many people. He knew he was a bloody murderer.

Not Kyuubi, but Uzumaki Naruto. Killer of his precious people… eater of human flesh.

He stood up, turning around to walk back to his room.

"Kyuubi… hold on a second."

He stopped, waiting for Pain to continue. His scent was too easy to guess. Naruto knew it without even knowing it. "Kakuzu and I will be heading on a mission to Iwagakure. You, Tobi, and Ukah are here alone for the next few days," he said. _Me, Haku, and Tobi… this is bad. They won't let me go… I don't know much about Haku anymore… _He walked into his room, sitting down, almost too quickly, on his bed.

The room was dark, as always. His heart was beating quickly, and he felt filthy. _I'm such a filthy monster. I ate another person… and I'm so accustomed in it. _He felt like puking it all out. The flesh he had consumed these past few months.

"You were eating Kabuto's body…"

He yelped, and looked up. Surprise crossed over his features, as he noticed Sasuke standing on the window sill, his red eyes looking into him. He felt ashamed. Sasuke _had_ seen him eating human flesh. He had seen him keep a still face, as he stuffed his mouth with the blood, body of a person. He had seen him commit the biggest inhuman crime; eat one of your own people. Then again, Sasuke should know Naruto was tainted. He was already lost in sin, and turning around wasn't able to work. No one could turn around when so deep inside of an abyss.

He remained quiet, but Sasuke stepped towards him, staring at him with those deadly red eyes. He didn't have to speak up to tell him _why_ he was doing it. It should be obvious as to why. _He has seen Kyuubi… he should know I'm doing to behave like it. _Already, he felt guilty again. Strangely, Sasuke took a seat beside him, giving him a sympathetic look. The dark haired man leaned forward, kissing Naruto on the cheek. It was meant to assure Naruto that Sasuke knew why. It was meant to make Naruto more comfortable.

With a slight sigh, Naruto leaned into Sasuke's arm, letting the white fabric become the place for him to rest his head. Sasuke accepted him, willingly. "We'll leave this behind soon," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, though he kept his eyes closed, and his head against Sasuke's arm. It was just about the only place he would be accepted. He didn't want anything more but Sasuke to acknowledge him now. _I know that Konohagakure won't forgive me for my sins, but at least he has. _

"Two days, Naruto… that's all we need to wait for. Two days of this torture… and we'll be one," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded, obediently as he was. Without haste, Sasuke placed his index finger under Naruto's chin, lifting it, and then claimed his lips. Naruto expected the soft kiss from before, but it was, to say the least, more passionate. More of a kiss that lovers shared. He tried kissing back, but Sasuke's ferocity was much stronger than his. He felt his own arms fall useless halfway through, just as Sasuke pried his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around his waist, running playfully down his back. His tongue, carefully caressing each nook and curve in Naruto's mouth.

When Naruto felt he needed air, he tugged on Sasuke's sleeve with his right hand. The sharingan user pulled back, staring down, lovingly, at Naruto. Naruto took in much needed breath, letting the burning sensation in his stomach go out. He had only ever kissed Sasuke; the kiss at the academy, those two kisses last night. But neither was like this. He almost thought it was over, when Sasuke grasped his arm.

"We're not finished yet, _dobe_."

He gasped, just as the dark boy pushed him down. He hit the bed, and found both of his arms pinned by Sasuke's much, much stronger ones. He looked up, taken by slight fear. He didn't know much about romance. For the matter, he always thought he would be with a woman. Not a man, less Sasuke. But Sasuke peered down at him with a small smirk, his eyes narrowed in slight glee. He had planned this out. _He wants us to do this… I won't say no to him._ Naruto only hoped that neither Pain, Ukah, Kakuzu, nor Tobi decided to get their courage up and disturb him.

Sasuke leaned down, harshly kissing Naruto. Naruto squeaked in surprise, clearly not expecting this. When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto's body was already numb. He let his lips trail down Naruto's jaw, and to his neck, where he licked the boy's pulse, eagerly. Naruto gave out a muffled squeak, sounding more and more like the childlike self he once was. Sasuke gently sucked on his pulse, occasionally letting his tongue lick it for good measure. All the while, Naruto remained still, not moving one bit.

Sasuke moved down a bit, biting down on a spot on Naruto's throat. Naruto let out a muffled scream, using the bloodied bed sheets to drown out the scream. The blood now making its way down Naruto's throat must have been the cause for the pain he experienced. Sasuke let his tongue run over the wound, before he took a long lick of the blood. Naruto continued to keep the bed sheets in his mouth, not really wanting Sasuke to be discovered by any of his fellow 'teammates'.

Only moments later, Sasuke pulled his kusanagi. Naruto couldn't help but show slight fear. Had something gone wrong? His answer was a small kiss from said Uchiha. "The cloak has to go," he mumbled. Naruto quickly sat up, shaking his head. Of all the things he had learnt, it was that the Akatsuki needed their cloaks. Naruto was required to wear the same cloak each day. _"It is a norm, a rule. Our society must have these cloaks, till the end of all time," _Pain had explained. He reached behind his head, about to pull the zipper down, till he felt Sasuke's pale had grasp his own.

"I told you, teme, I need the cloak for tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. Naruto always felt slightly frustrated at those smirks. How dare he do that! "Let me do the honors," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto let his hands fall to his sides, as Sasuke reached behind Naruto and pulled the zipper to his cloak down. He then pulled the cloak off, letting it fall somewhere beside him. Naruto wore a black turtleneck sweater under his cloak, along with the gray shorts. It was all that was truly loyal about him. His loyalty to the clothes he had begun wearing in memory of the fourth hokage, his biological father. The truth, in his eyes, was that Iruka-sensei was his father.

Sasuke, uncaringly, let the cold metal of his kusanagi slide under Naruto's sweater, forcing Naruto to feel the cold against his warm skin. He yelped, as Sasuke let the blade thrust upwards, ripping the fabric to two pieces. Warninglessly, Sasuke pulled the clothes off, revealing Naruto's tanned chest. He had worked out ever since his childhood, and he knew Sakura and a few other mindless girls had seen him with only shorts on. He didn't mind, at the time. But when Sasuke, consciously, liked his lips, Naruto felt completely exposed. Even if he was wearing his shorts.

"Yummy…"

"Y-yummy?"

"Yes, yummy…"

Sasuke quickly attached his lips to Naruto's right nipple, sucking on it, candidly. Naruto moaned out in response, slowly losing himself in Sasuke's actions. He didn't think a man would make him feel this way. But it seems things change. He was letting a man give him that sort of pleasure, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Sasuke let his lips trail down, stopping to leave a small bite mark on Naruto's stomach, where the Kyuubi seal was visible for him to see. The dark haired boy kept staring at it for a few moments, before shaking his head.

Naruto felt sad. "I-I knew… I-I knew you couldn't a-accept it," he mumbled. He slid back, about to grasp his cloak. But he found Sasuke pulling his leg, and dragging him back down. This time, he found Sasuke smirking at him with some strange, predatory grin. It scared Naruto, who squeaked just when Sasuke grabbed hold of his shorts and slid them off.

"Don't even accuse me of not accepting you. I _will_ have you, one way or another… no matter what you _or_ that fox believe," Sasuke spoke, his hands fondling over the waistband of Naruto's boxers. He felt uncomfortable. Naruto had no idea what would come next. He wasn't as perverted as most would think. He doubted he would ever have even done this with any woman or man, for the matter. But Sasuke quickly pulled the boxers off, and in no moment, his hand was wrapped around Naruto's member.

He pumped it, for moments, stopping just to make Naruto moan out for more. It was a dirty trick, Naruto believed. But Sasuke kept doing it, over and over. Soon enough, Sasuke was hovering over his member, engulfing it in his mouth. Naruto moaned, unable to believe what was happening to him. He was already terribly flushed over what Sasuke had done moments before. Sasuke continued, however, pushing Naruto straight to the edge. Enough that the feeling in his stomach went worse.

He felt himself release into Sasuke's mouth, moaning loudly, were it not for the bed sheets he had crammed into his mouth at last minute.

When he finally looked up, Sasuke's menacing figure was looming over him, licking the white seed off of his lips. _Th-that bastard! _Sasuke smirked, deviously. "Th-there, w-we d-did it," Naruto huffed, still blushing terribly. "N-now go b-back to wh-where you c-came from!" With his words, the smirk only grew. Naruto felt quite, exposed, at the moment.

"No, you still owe me."

Naruto's face flushed when Sasuke stuck three fingers in Naruto's mouth. He gave him a questioning look, only to find Sasuke closing his eyes. Naruto didn't get it, till he realized what he meant. _H-he wants to d-do that? _He blushed heavily. The thought of doing that with another person was already enough to force him over the edge. He didn't actually know men could do that. _Wait, m-men don't have… h-holes. Wh-where is he gonna do that to me?_

He moaned in pain as he felt something in his backside. For a moment, he grinned inwardly. _So he's gonna screw my butt. Haha. _Then he realized what the aftermath of this would be. _Wh-when they realize I can't walk… GAH! _He moaned much, much more when Sasuke began scissoring his fingers inside of him. He didn't know whether he was moaning in pain or joy, but it kept occurring. His insides were being stressed, and he felt his whole body shudder with the strange sensation. All the while, Sasuke smirked in complete humor. _Dammit! He's getting an ego boost by seeing me like this!_

With another moan, he felt his whole body shudder, wanted to release. But the feeling disappeared when Sasuke's fingers did too. He blinked, for a moment. _Wh-what is he doing? _He looked up, only to see Sasuke flipping him over, on all fours with his behind sticking up. _I don't like this… stop, please stop! _He felt Sasuke move, removing his yukata almost too quickly, eagerly. Naruto flushed heavily as Sasuke looked down at his behind, licking his lips. _I hate that look… I-I feel s-so weird._

Without warning, Sasuke trusted his throbbing member into Naruto, forcing a loud scream from Naruto. The size, the feel; it made Naruto feel sick, tired. He wanted nothing more but to get it out and bury his head into his pillow and cry. But Sasuke's arms around his waist kept him from moving. He soon felt, adjusted, to the thing in his butt. It was utterly embarrassing to think your first time was having, butt-sex, with your once rival. But he took his pride in and mumbled a quick "move".

Sasuke didn't need second probing, he almost pulled his length out, before slamming it back in, hitting Naruto's prostate at the same time. He felt himself moan, part scream, loudly into nothingness. And soon, he found pleasure wafting its way through him. He never felt sexually pleasured, he never even masturbated. But the way Sasuke pounded into him, restlessly forcing him to scream, he felt suddenly sad for missing out on this. With another moan, he felt Sasuke's cold hands wrap themselves around his member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. In no time at all, Naruto screamed and another release spewed across the blankets and Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke came just as he did, coming into his bottom. He shuddered, collapsing on Naruto, who seemed lost in a silent daze.

_I-I m-made love w-with him… _The thought alone made Naruto squeal in slight awe. He let his eyes drift to Sasuke, expecting the dark haired boy to do something more drastic, but there was another look on his face. A more, shocked look was gracing his pale features. Naruto raised an eyebrow, expecting some sort of answer. Instead, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, and drew him up, to face the mirror.

Naruto was quite dumbstruck too. He didn't have red eyes, or any of Kyuubi's distinguishing features.

He was Naruto again.

_**Haha… this is my gift for you, dumb human. Nice job, losing your virginity!**_

--

Naruto stared, for a good few minutes.

He then panicked. If anyone saw him like this, they would definitely end up finding out he was never Kyuubi. His whole mission, his whole plan. It would all be over, in a split second. _This mission ended when I killed Tsunade… it's been so long. _He held his breath, ignoring the whining voice. He didn't mean to kill her. He didn't want to do it. It was for the mission!

He felt Sasuke's breathe on his neck, and it reminded him this wasn't his fault. _I just have to remember, I was influenced. _He looked back at his face. Blue eyes, soft tanned cheeks. This was what he was born as, not what he had become. _I'll have to keep the Kyuubi's appearance on me. But how do I keep myself from losing control and killing them all? _He wanted to just run. He would have too, but Sasuke was still inside him, and Sasuke had his pale arms around his waist, holding him back.

"At least now you look beautiful…"

He blushed at Sasuke's words. As nice as the bastard was, he was scaring Naruto. _Oh well, at least he's accepting me. That's all I want… _He closed his eyes, peacefully sinking into Sasuke's chest. This would be difficult. But only one day, before Sasuke would come to save him. Not from Akatsuki, not from even Konohagakure. But from himself.

_I'll wait for you, I promise…_

--


End file.
